leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ezreal/@comment-76.98.45.8-20110208202724/@comment-3238314-20110210165046
20/12/13;1/4/3 15/2/16; 12/1/7. These are my last 4 matches with Ezreal; The 1/4/3 was because my internet dropped for 7 minutes right after the game started, and it denied me a lot of lane farm. The 20/12/13 match i was in a side lane with a Cassiopeea. So far, i believe these are carry stats. Remember this: *Ezreal is not an easy mode hero. If you ask me, He's more deserving of the full difficulty meter than tryndamere; *If you don't practice your skillshots to the point where you can solve the equation of shot angle= projectile speed times enemy champ speed over angle of enemy champ movement nearly instantly, you won't be doing all that well with him. *Research a proper build. Ezreal just won't work without a couple of staple items. On ad and hybrid, get wriggle's lantern (Ezreal found it, so no wonder it synergizez well), and sheen. It's the proper way of laning. If you desperately want AP Ezreal, get these two and sell them to get AP items later, they simply do wonders for laning. IF you're going AD Ezreal, GET MANDREDS. No other way around it. IF you don't get mandreds, I'll come slap you myself. It gives AD ezreal ALL that he needs most: AD, Armor, Attack speed, and a incredible passive that lets him finish offtanks THAT much faster. Get triforce to, so nobody gets away; *Get Your buffs up. You have the wriggle's Lantern, which means that you can kill golem and lizard very fast, and get dragon at lvl 7, prolly earlier. It's very important to have them on whenever, especially before tri-force, because it helps you spam q every second, and you can also spam your ult at every 40 seconds, and lizard, with tri slow will nail you lots of kills. *Try to stay in the back as long as possible. Your missiles fly over your allies, and the cooldown is low, so keep'em flying. Arcane shift into your enemies to finish them off or ensure there is no escape, or if you are about to be focused arcane back and load a QW combo to make them regret ever getting close. *Don't be a sissy. Seriously, I know you're squishy, i know you'll die pretty fast, but HARASS. Auto attack the enemy every single chance you have, and don't be afraid to arcane shift into them if you feel the odds will be in your favour. Remember, you have huge burst damage. Although, this might be a bad advice for AP ezreals if they don't have spellvamp, who are probably better at artillery fire, and finishing the job with a well placed shift rather than just initiating with it. Q.E.D. I don't feel that ezreal needs a buff. After you get around playing him, he's loads of fun and can crap on any other hero. The only thing i miss is the 1.1 ratio and 1100 range on mystic shot. Those were the days... But the range is still huge ^ ^. And I'm happy playing him now.